15 ways to tick of Hiei
by BlackWolfofFire
Summary: Koto, Youko, and myself are giving you 15 stories each with a different way to urk Hiei. 2nd chapter up!
1. School part 1

BlackWolf: Ok people I'm not writing any new chapters in Hiei, Your new bodyguard, because I don't have any new ideas for it. Any who, I wrote this because it just randomly popped into my head when my sister and I were talking about Youko selling stuff of e-bay when I was like " What if Youko sold Yukina of e-bay and Kuwabara bought her" so that's why I wrote this. And helping me commentate is your favorite cat fox demon girl, Do do da DO, Koto!

Koto: Hello folks, Koto here ready to help with any sarcastic and or violent comments along the way! Well I'm sure we all want to know what bloody, unsightly manners of violence that Hiei will inflict upon people today!

BlackWolf: Indeed, well let's get going! Hears footsteps in back round Excuse me please.

Everyone: Hears muffled screams

BlackWolf: comes out with Youko looking very smug Oh Youko will help us with the comments as well.

Chapter 1: High school

"Yes Hiei you heard me, I've enrolled you in school. No further questions." Koenma stated.

He had summoned Hiei this afternoon to inform him about his enrollment as a new student in Yuske's high school. He wasn't taking the news well at all

When Hiei remained silent, Koenma decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Don't be to mad, Yuske and Kuwabara will be there as well. I believe Kurama also decided to transfer for a while, until you've settled in of course, we can't have you going around killing people now can we? I'm sure you'll fit in." he lied

"May I go now?" Hiei glared as he asked his question

"After this, just as Kurama goes by Suichi in human world we must give you another name as well." Koenma stated

"Fine as long as it isn't something idiotic" Hiei said

"Your human name will now be Tomo Shimaronin" Koenma stated "Now you may leave Hiei"

Hiei walked out of Koenma's fuming.

"How dare he have the nerve to put me in a school with ordinary humans, how humiliating." Hiei complained

BlackWolf: That was chapter 1 part 1! This was only supposed to last one page, but I guess I'll have to make it longer! Koto what are your thoughts on this chapter so far?

Koto: Well personally I was disappointed, no blood or violence at all!

BlackWolf: What About you Youko?

Youko: Well there could have been more of me in there! Do some more stuff to Hiei and make me laugh slave!

BlackWolf: Ok Youko! Now American Idol is on, Youko come we much watch!

Youko: follows

Koto: Ok that was weird! But I'm going to go watch weird people try to sing and Simon chewing them out.

BlackWolf: I will right more I swear on Youko! And because I always forget to put this at the top

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. No matter how much I say I do.


	2. Welcome to school part 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own YYH or any of its characters

BlackWolf: sorry that last chapter was so short! Any who I shall finish up Hiei's school life! And on request, I will add more Youko and some other things too!

Koto: Yes and she will add more blood!

Youko: Well finally, I am a damn cool fox, I deserve my own fic

BlackWolf: Youko you do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei, or Tomo Shimaronin, lay in a tree fuming.

" Hiei! Koenma told me you're goin' to hell with us! Is it true?" Yuske called

Yuske, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing under the tree he was lying in; they were all smirking, except Kuwabara who was grinning evilly.

"It's called school detective, and yes I am. What of it?" Hiei said glaring

"Oh yah, I forgot hell is better!" the spirit detective called up to Hiei

Hiei leaped down from the tree hand reaching for his sword.

"Now, now Hiei, no need to be harsh!" Kurama smiled looking at the angered fire apparition

He turned to Kurama

"You helped with this treason, fox" he growled

* * *

BlackWolf: I'm lazy so I'm skipping to the next day. School with Tomo!

Youko: smirk

Koto: Sigh no amputation

* * *

Hiei walked through the halls of the school head hung low.

"Look at his hair"

"Are you sure he's 14 he's so short"

"So what if he's short, he looks kind of cute, almost as cute as Kura-chan"

"Look at the bandages on his head and arm. Do you think he's a punk?"

"What's his name again? Tony or something like that right?"

"No I think its Tomo, Tomo Shimaronin"

Hiei heard all of these comments as he followed the teacher to his locker, his anger meter slowly rising.

"He looks weak; I bet I could beat 'im easy"

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the person who had said the last comment

"What did you say?" he asked, glaring

"Nothing, what's your problem?" the boy said looking surprised that Hiei had heard his comment

"Freak." The boy muttered to his friend

"That's it" Hiei whispered

Hiei ran towards the boy head first. He delivered a series of punches to his stomach, teleported, and kicked him in the back of his head. A few seconds later, the boy who had called Hiei weak, was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Hiei, you can't do that." Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear, the fox had decided to follow Hiei around his first day

"Hn" the demon muttered, "He got what he deserved for calling me weak"

Hiei was getting many more looks now, especially from girls. He was feeling a little out of place, and Hiei didn't like the feeling at all.

A girl nervously walked up to him.

"Excuse me, um would you, um" the girl stuttered

"Would I what?" Hiei glared

The girl gulped, "Would you like to out Friday?" she asked very quickly

"To do what?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow

The girl looked surprised; Kurama whispered something in Hiei's ear, his eyes widened.

"NO!" Hiei exclaimed

"Hiei it's not that bad really you should give it a chance" Kurama silently said to him

"Why, Kurama?" the fire apparition inquired

"Who knows you might like it." Kurama tried

Before Hiei could reply Kurama, showing more of his Youko side, answered for him.

"Hie…… Tomo would be glad to go on a date with you on Friday."

"I forgot how much I hate foxes" Hiei muttered

Kurama smiled his evil bishie smile,

"I'm sure you'll have tons of fun Hiei."

* * *

BlackWolf: OK sorry it's so short but, no matter how much I deny it, sleep is necessary.

Koto: Well at least we got some violence

BlackWolf: Koto, Hun, you need a councilor

Koto: Says you and 5000 others

Youko: I have really cool ears don't I?

BlackWolf & Koto: Yeah you do

Youko: holds up peace sign

BlackWolf: Any who this is what I'm going to do, write this story in chain reaction form. Hiei has to go to school is way one to piss him of, which leads to way two how to piss Hiei of….. Set him up on a date, which will lead to way three and so on and so forth.

Please flame, review, suggest, and make sarcastic comments! If I missed any editing things sorry!


End file.
